My Friend
by lindachiqa
Summary: Jasper and Edward meet in the playground sand box, and become instant friends. Their friend ship grows and helps them get through some tough times they encounter. They learn that together they can get through anything life throws at them. Rated M for future slash. I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED STEPHENIE MEYER.
1. Chapter 1

My Friend

Ch 1

Edward 4

Jasper 4

Saturday 11am at the park

Jasper and Edward meet for the first time.

"Hi, my momma said I can play with you because you are not bigger than me."

Edward looked at the new boy skeptically for a moment. He had yellow hair and blue eyes that reminded him of the water he saw in the discovery channel. He didn't look mean like Mike, or whiny like Ben.

"Do you eat sand?" Edward asked.

Jasper wasn't sure what would be a good answer. He wasn't sure because he had tasted dirt once back home in Texas when Riley said it was a mud pie-which meant it was okay to eat. But it was still made of dirt.

"Not if I don't have to." He answered confidently.

Edward wasn't sure when it would be okay to eat sand.

"I don't eat sand, it has dog poop."

"Then no, I don't eat sand," He corrected.

"Okay you can play with me, but you cannot call me Eddie, I don't like that. All I like is Edward," He said sternly with a pointed finger to make sure he understood. Jasper sat down next to Edward and crossed his legs in front of himself.

"Okay but you have to call me Jaz or Jazzy or man or dud, I like dud, but not Jasper because my papa's name is Jasper and he is really old and I am not because I am four," He announced proudly holding up three fingers to show Edward.

Edward quickly fixed his fingers so that they were now four, not three.

"You need to learn how to count, Jasper. Because I like to count so you have to learn too. Okay?" Edward waited for Jasper's response but Jasper was looking at his hair. Admiring how the sun light shown throw it making it glow. "Did you hear me?"

"Your hair is pretty, can I touch it?" Edward looked at Jasper then down at his hands in the sand.

"Not now, your hands are dirty, but we can play with my truck."

"I have a truck too, but my momma said I can't bring it. I also have a horse, his name is Chocolate."

"Do you have brothers? Because I have a big brother, and his name is Emmett, but I call him Em, he likes that."

"No I only have a puppy, but I do have a sister. Her name is Rosie, but she only lets me call her that, because no one is special like me, so you have to call her Rosalie," Edward gave a single stern nod of his head.

For the next hour Edward and Jasper played and talked about all the things they liked and didn't like. Edward was very particular about how and who he played with but he thought Jasper was okay to play with.

Soon Edward's mom said it was time to go and to say good bye. She gave him a wipe so he could clean his hands. He gave one to Jasper for later. Jasper's mom picked him up shortly after so he could have lunch. That was the first day Jasper got to play with the boy with hair like one of his mamma's shiny pennies and he was looking forward to the next time so he could show him his toys.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Sunday 12pm

Jasper's big sister Rosalie and Edward's big brother Emmett

Today Jasper brought his favorite toy horse, Chocolate, and his favorite red truck hoping that Edward would be at the park. He asked his big sister, Rose, to pack him two banana sandwiches and two juices, so he could share with his new friend. When Jasper and Rosalie got to the park he was so excited he took off running to the sand box. Before he reached his destination he tripped over a branch and scraped his knee. Jasper cried in pain, Rosalie said they should go home but he refused. He didn't want to miss out on playing with Edward.

"Can we just go to the sand box Rosie, please? I want to show Edward my truck and Chocolate. I know he will like them, please Rosie, please." He begged his big sister.

"Okay but be careful and don't run," she said. With his truck under one arm and Chocolate under the other he tried not to limp on his way to the sand box. He didn't want Rosalie to change her mind and take him home.

When he got to the sand box he looked for Edward's penny hair, but he didn't see it. Just as he was walking away he heard Edward scream. "Give it back, your hands are dirty. " Jasper looked in the direction he heard the voice come from. Edward and a taller boy were tussling for Edward's truck. This big kid was touching Edward's truck when he clearly wasn't allowed to. Jasper took off running to help his friend.

"Hey, you give that back." He yelled at the big boy. The big kid turned to Jasper and pushed him. When Jasper fell he hurt his knee again and hollered.

"Shut up you big baby." The big kid said, in a crying voice.

"Michael you better stop or I'll tell Emmett on you," Edward demanded with his hands balled at his side.

Rosalie heard Jasper cry and came to see what was going on. Jasper was still on the floor crying and Edward was standing between him and Michael. "I don't care! He doesn't scare me he's a fatso and you two are crybabies." Just then Rosalie walked up behind him and Edward cowered away at the look on her face. She reached up and flicked Michael on the ear and told him to leave her brother alone. He was so scared he took off running holding his ear. She reached down and picked Jasper up and walked to an empty bench.

"You must be Edward?" She asked as she sat Jasper down to look at his knee. Jasper was sniffling and Edward didn't answer. He leaned in to Jasper's ear.

"I am not supposed to talk to strangers," He whispered quite loud. Rosalie pretended not to hear him.

"She is not a stranger Edward. Strangers are mean." Jasper wiped his nose on the back of his hand and Edward moved away, but not too far. "This is my big sister Rosie." Edward looked at her skeptically through slanted eyes.

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asked in a loud whisper.

Jasper nodded adamantly. "She can be scary but not to me. She doesn't let anyone hurt me."

"Eddie! Eddie where'd you go? Eddie!" We both looked up to see a huge guy running towards us. "Eddie!" he said as he scooped him up. "Hey buddy what have I told you about running off?"

"Put me down Em I'm fine," Edward said annoyed.

"Hey you put him down, and don't call him that, he doesn't like it. He only likes Edward," Jasper said from his spot on the bench. Emmett looked first at Jasper than at Jasper's sister. Rosalie smiled at him and Emmett forgot what he was saying.

"Sorry that was my fault. Some kid was messing with them and I had to send him off."

"Yeah, and he pushed Jasper and made him cry," Edward stated. "I told him I was going to tell you, like you told me to, and he called you a fatso." Edward finished.

"What?" Emmett exaggerated. "Did you tell him how strong your big brother is?" Edward nodded his confirmation. "And he still pushed Jasper?" Edward nodded again.

"And Jasper told him to give me my toy back and he called Jasper a crybaby."

"Wow, sounds like you guys had a long day. How about I take you guys out for ice cream, so we can relax," He said looking at the two boys than at Rosalie for an approval.

"Yay, ice cream." Both Edward and Jasper chanted at the same time.

"I don't see why not?" Rosalie said looking at Jasper. "Can you walk or do you need Dr. Rosie to carry you?" Jasper rolled his eyes at her because she was trying to baby him. He turned and dropped his leg off the bench and hissed at the burn but stood anyways. "My name is Rosalie by the way." She stretched her small hand out to Emmett. Emmett engulfed it in his huge one gently.

"Emmett McCarty. You're new here, aren't you?" he asked and they walked together behind Edward and Jasper to pick up their respective toys.

"Emmett likes ice cream, I like frozen yogurt more. What do you like?" Jasper didn't know what frozen yogurt was but he sure loved chocolate ice cream.

"I like chocolate ice cream," He stated "I don't know what frozen yor… yo…the other thing is."

"It's like ice cream but better. You should eat it too if you want to feel good."

"Okay." Jasper didn't mind trying new things.

"You boys ready to go?" Emmett asked Edward and Jasper. Jasper limped to Rosalie and took her hand. While Edward took Emmett's hand, all four waked to their cars.

"Rosie can we go with Edward and Emmett?"

"We are, we're going to follow them to the ice cream shop." she answered.

"No, I want to sit next to him. I didn't get to show him Chocolate." He pouted and Rose couldn't say no to her baby brother's cute face.

"Emmett, would you mind if we road with you and you can bring us back after." Emmett was so happy he wanted to talk to her as much as he could.

"That's fine with me, how about you Eddie?" Emmett asked his little brother hoping he would say yes.

"Can they come home with us so I can show Jasper my room?"

"I don't know about that buddy, but we can set it up for another day." He flushed remembering he hadn't cleaned his room today. "Let's just get ice cream today okay. Maybe next weekend they can come for lunch at our house," He said looking straight at Rosalie. Hoping she understood what he was trying to do.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea; we can meet here next weekend. What do you think Jazzy?"

She asked Jasper.

"Okay, then I can bring my doggy he likes new houses. You will like Ty, he is a funny doggy."

"Okay, it's settled lets go get ice cream. Come on buddy." He reached for Edward's hand, but Edward pulled away and reached for Jasper's hand. "Oh no, Eddie you kicked me to the curb for a blond-how could you."

Edward rolled his eyes at his older brother. "Stop being silly Emmett, Jasper is hurt right now."

Emmett looked at a giggling Rosalie. "Can't say I blame you though." Rosalie blushed bright red and Jasper was worried.

"Rosie, are you okay. Do you want me to call daddy?"

"No, Jaz I'm fine. Come on lets go get some ice cream," She said smiling at Emmett.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Ice cream

When they were settled in the back of Emmett's big jeep that looked like one of his toys Jasper introduced Edward to his favorite toy.

"This is Chocolate, when I get bigger I'm gonna buy me a real horsy like this one. My papa said I can keep him at his house."

"Why do you want a horse?"

"Because I'm a cowboy like my papa." As if there could be any other reason. "See I have my boots on." Jasper pulled his pant leg up to show Edward his boots.

"I want to be a doctor like my dad, he works at the hop…hop… stital. He fixes sick people."

"Is he a super hero? My friend Garett lives in Texas and his Daddy is a super hero. He works for the police department and he saves little kids from bad guys." Edward thought for a moment.

"You know what Jasper? I think my dad is a super hero, too. But I'm not sure. I'll ask him tonight and tell you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay, Oh hey can you come to my birthday party? I'm going to have a pony that you can ride."

"Yeah I'll ask my dad that too. When is it?"

"I don't know yet but I'll ask my mamma and tell you tomorrow. Oh and you have to wear boots and a cowboy hat too."

When they got to the ice cream shop Rosalie and Emmett got out and helped their younger siblings out of the car. Rosalie and Emmett followed Jasper and Edward into the ice cream shop.

"Okay Buddy what do you guys want?"

"I want vanilla frozen yogurt, and Jasper wants chocolate ice cream." He turned to Jasper. "Do you want sprinkles on your ice cream?" Jasper shook his head.

"Sprinkles are for girls, I want gummy worms." He then looked at Emmett. "Can I get gummy worms on my ice cream?"

"Yeah, Jaz man you can get anything you want." Jasper decided right at that moment that he liked Edward's older brother Emmett. "Thank you."

"I want some gummy worms too Emmet,." Edward demanded.

"Okay anything else you want on your ice cream?" Both boys shook their heads. "Okay why don't you two go find us a table and stay in the building."

Edward took Jasper's hand and ran to the back of the shop where they had a big table.

"I like your big brother. He lets me get gummy worms. Mommy always says I don't need so much sugar."

"Yeah Emmett is fun, he lets me sit on his shoulders when the ground is wet. Sometimes when he is home from school he sleeps in my room and tells me stories."

"Rosie doesn't sleep with me but she checks my closet and under my bed before she goes to get her beauty sleep."

"What does she look for under your bed?"

"She makes sure that all the critters are gone," He whispered as if they would appear just by being mentioned. "Doesn't Emmett check that for you?"

"No, we don't have any critters in my house. We do have a cat though, Mr. Cat. We found him in the back yard a long time ago."

"I have a puppy but we didn't find him, my papa's dog, Lola, pooped him when we went to visit."

"Yuck, is he stinky? Because when Emmett has to go poop it stinks really bad."

Emmett and Rosalie picked that moment to arrive with their frozen treats.

"What's stinky Eddie?"

"You, when you go poop." Rosalie giggled and Emmett turned red.

"Emmett says that's the way a real man smells like." Now Jasper was confused because he remembers going to the restroom right after Rose and it was stinky and she's a girl.

"I don't think so Edward, because when Ros…"

"Okay you two, that's enough about that. Eat your ice cream!" Rosalie exclaimed before he could finish, but she was still flushed.

And so for the next hour and a half Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper enjoyed their ice cream and talked until it was time to go home. Just like Edward and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie clicked instantly. Even though they didn't know yet, this was how their lives began to grow together.


	4. Chapter 4

The following week Jasper didn't get to go to the park. It rained a couple of days, then Rosalie had cheerleading practice and his mom had to work. By the end of the week it felt like a whole year had passed and he wondered if Edward remembered him. When Rosalie finally walked out of her room Jasper was hanging upside down from the couch waiting for her.

"Come on Jazzy let's go." Jasper kicked his feet over and jumped up. "How do I look Jaz, be honest." She stopped at the door and turned for Jasper to inspect her. Jasper thought for a moment and gave her a thumb up. "Then let's go, Jazzy baby."

Jasper ran to the back door of Rosalie's car and waited impatiently for her to catch up.

"Come on Rose! Edward gets lonely when I don't go to the park and I don't want him to leave."

"Okay, okay, hold your horses little cowboy," She said as she stuck her key in the ignition.

"Can we get ice cream again Rosie? Mom said if I was good I can have some." Jasper sat in his booster seat in the back of Rosalie's old Honda Civic.

"We could, but I had a surprise for you for after we left the park. Which one do you want? Ice cream or surprise? You can pick one."

"Can I have both if I'm really good?" Jasper put his hands together like an angel. He knew this was a weak point for his sister.

"We'll see you little manipulator." She laughed as she parked the car in front of the park.

"Look Rosie it's Emmett's big truck. Come on let's find them!" When they made it to the sand box Emmett and Edward were playing with Edward's favorite truck. Edward looked sad.

"Hey, Edward!" Jasper yelled as he got closer, Edward spun around and jumped to his feet in a hurry forgetting about his truck and his brother.

"Jazzy!" He ran to his best friend and wrapped his little arms around him. "I thought you weren't coming, we've been here for a long time, I think since yesterday."

"Come on buddy, hanging out with me wasn't that bad, was it?" Emmett asked standing behind Edward.

"He doesn't know how to play with my truck like you do Jasper, and his hands are too big." Emmett held out his hand and made a sad face at his brother that made Edward and Jasper laugh.

"Go on get out of here." He told the boys. "I have a pretty girl to impress." He said looking at Rosalie, who giggled at his flirting.

Edward and Jasper sat in the sand box and started to play. Jasper looked back at his sister sitting on a park bench with Edward's brother.

"Does Emmett want to marry Rosalie?" Jasper asked Edward. Thinking about the story his momma read about the prince and the princess that got married.

"No, he just likes pretty girls."

"But she's not a pretty girl. She's my sister."

"Then no, he only likes pretty girls. That's why he has them on his wall at home." Jasper turned to Edward wondering how in the world Emmett had pretty girls on his wall. Maybe his momma put them on a shelf like Jasper's momma did to his toy cars.

"Does he play with them?"

"No, he just kisses them."

"Does he want to kiss Rosalie?"

"I think so because he said she was pretty." Jasper looked at his friend's hair and wondered if he could kiss it because it was very pretty.

Jasper stood and walked over to Edward and kissed the top of his head. Edward turned and looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" Edward stood in front of Jasper.

"I think your hair is pretty." Edward thought for a moment then kissed Jasper's eyes.

"Your eyes are pretty, too." he said confidently. Jasper kissed Edward's eye as well because he thought they were a very pretty green, but not like a frog.

"Your eyes are pretty, too, but they don't look like Kermit." Edward sat down and Jasper followed his lead. Edward reached for his hand and pulled him closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the edge of the sand box and called both Edward and Jasper over.

"Jazzy baby, what's going on?" Jasper smiled at her, he loved when his sister called him that.

"I kissed Edward's hair because it's pretty, that's what Emmett does with pretty girls." Emmett coughed.

"Why do you say that Jaz man?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Because you like to kiss the girls in your room, you said they are pretty." Edward supplied.

"Are you going to kiss Rosalie too?" Jasper asked. Rosalie looked at Emmett expectantly. Emmett rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay, here's the deal," he said looking at Rosalie first then the two boys. "The girls on my bedroom wall are not real. They are real but they are nowhere near here. I know you two are too young to understand how all this works so I'll make it easy okay. When people like each other they show by kissing."

Edward and Jasper turned to each other and gave each other a kiss on the cheek. Emmett let out a frustrated breath.

"Let me try, Romeo." she said with a chuckle. "Jazzy baby, you know how momma and daddy kiss each other when they leave or when one of them comes home?" Jasper nodded. "Well that's how grown-ups show they love each other. When you and Edward are grown-ups you'll have someone that you will love and kiss to." She looked at both boys waiting for any sign of understanding.

"Can we play now?" asked Edward. Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other and nodded. They walked back to the bench and watched the boys play as they talked. That was the little push they needed for their relationship to start.

"I like kissing your hair Edward, its soft." Edward reached up and touched his hair.

"I liked kissing your eyes, they're soft too," Edward said without looking away from the pile of sand he was working on.

That was as far as that conversation went. The boys got so caught up in their playing they forgot all about kisses. But this would not be the last time they would share a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Chapter 5

Over the weeks Jasper's and Edward's mothers got to know each other very well. They met at the playground for about two hours, then alternated lunch at one or the others homes. Today lunch was at Edward's house and he had just gotten his cowboy hat for Jaspers birthday party.

"You boys be careful running up those stairs."  
"Yes ma'am" They hollered back in unisons.

"Come on Jas I want to show you my hat. It looks just like yours."

"Did your daddy get it from Texas?"

"No but he got it from Mr. Newton's sport shop, and he said it was just like the cowboys used to where." he confirmed.

When they got to the top of the stairs Edward put up three fingers and brought them down one at a time. By the time he got to the last one they were both ready to take off running to the end of the hall only to make an abrupt stop at Edward's door.

"I won," Edward hollered jumping up and down with his fist in the air.

Jasper gave him his prize for winning, a high five.

"I'm going to win next time, Edward." Jasper said disappointed he lost again, but happy it had been Edward that beat him.

"Okay you have to wash your hands before you touch my hat."

Jasper walked into Edward restroom and washed his hands just like Edward showed him. When he was done he walked back into the bedroom with his hands held up to his chest so he wouldn't accidentally get them dirty again.

Edward stood in front of him and inspected his hands, when he was satisfied he handed Jasper his new hat.

"This is nice, now you can be a cowboy just like me. All you have to do is learn how to ride a horse." Jasper placed the hat on Edward's head and stepped back to look at him, then gave him a thumb up in approval.

Jasper's birthday was in July and Edward's was in September so they were close enough for them to share a party. This would be their first party as friends and the last year they celebrate their birthdays separately. This is how Edward and Jasper's lives started to intertwine, a cowboy and a city slicker, became the best of friends with a world of possibilities.


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Sorry about that everybody got the chapters confused. Thank you for the heads up beautifullydamagedsimplyme. **

Chapter 4

Jasper and Edward went to the playground as often as their mothers would allow it. Jasper told Edward about being a cowboy and how he would ride a horse in the Army like his old papa did when he was a young boy. Edward told Jasper, he would be a successful doctor like his father. He promised to fix all of Jasper's friends in the Army that got hurt from falling off their horses. As they grew their friendship grew stronger.

When they turned eight, Edward went to Texas for the first time with Jasper's family to celebrate their birthday together. Jasper taught Edward how to ride a pony that his papa deemed safe for the young boy. Edward decided he didn't want to be a cowboy like Jasper, but he would still be his doctor on the battle field.

"Hey, E?" Edward was engulfed in his homework when Jasper called his name. "You think your mom will let you stay at my house this weekend?" Sometime back Jasper had taken to calling him E instead of Edward. All though Edward hated his name being shortened or abbreviated, he loved it when Jasper called him E. It sounded so cool.

"Yeah, but your mom has to call her first. If not she'll say I have piano practice." Jasper smiled and continued with his homework.

"Hey Jaz?" Jasper looked up at his best friend. "Do you want to come to my recital on Friday? Mom said you could come if it was okay with your mom."

"Yeah, I'll ask tonight so I can come home with you on Friday." Edward smiled.

"Cool, I don't like to sit up there with all those people watching me. It'll be nice to have someone I know." Jasper was confused, his parents were going to be there and he knows them.

"Well I'll be there. I'd sit with you if they'd let me." Edward instantly loved the idea. What better way to do his first recital than with his best friend by his side.

"Would you?" he asked excitedly.

"Heck, yeah! The first time I had to ride alone papa rode next to me so I wouldn't be scared. And guess what?" he waited for Edward's response.

"What?" Edward asked just as excited.

"I wasn't scared, because I knew my papa wouldn't let me fall." He said confidently.

"Thanks Jasper," Edward leaned over to Jasper and gave him a hug.

Jasper was his best friend in the whole wide world, and he was glad. When the recital day finally came Edward was so nerves his palms were sweeting, his hands were shaking and his knees were week. He acted like he was fine but Jasper knew better. He took Edwards hand and held it as they walked to the front of the small stage where Edward bowed and Jasper did the same. They walked hand in hand to the bench and Jasper sat facing the opposite way from Edward. This had become their usual sitting arrangement since Edward started taking piano lessons. Edward appreciated Jasper's support more than he could ever imagine. This was the first time Edward felt a little skip in his chest when he looked at his best friend. He smiled not knowing what it was, but liking it anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER.**

My Friend

Chapter 7

Edward and Jasper were inseparable, even at night if they weren't sleeping at each other's house they were on the phone until the last possible minute. Edward was now very enthralled with his piano playing. He enjoyed it so much that he practiced even when he didn't have to. Soon Edward's parents started to notice a difference in the way Edward played when Jasper was around and when he wasn't. When Jasper was sitting with him, Edward was more fluent and played smoothly. When Jasper was not allowed to come over, Edward dragged the songs out and missed keys that he knew by heart. His father worried that the boys might be getting too attached to each other, but Edward's mother assured him there was nothing wrong with having a special friend.

"Hello Mrs. Whitlock may I speak to Jasper please?" Edward hadn't see Jasper in two days and it was very unlike him not to call at least once.

"Oh honey I'm sorry but Jasper is in bed. He's not feeling well, but I'll have him call you as soon as he is up to it okay?" Edward was surprised at the news. How had he not known?

"What's wrong? Can I come over? Is he going to be okay? Mommm!" Edward dropped the phone forgetting about Mrs. Whitlock on the line.

Edward was so adamant about taking some of his mom's special feel good soup to Jasper that when Emmett got home from work he made him drive him to the Whitlock's. Edward was in such a hurry he almost dropped the bowl his mother had given him to take to his best friend.

"Come on Emmett I think I can hear him coughing."

"Hang on buddy; I have to lock the car." Emmett said as he caught up to Edward ringing the Whitlock's doorbell. When it opened Mr. Whitlock was the on to answer the door. He looked down at Edward with stern eyes.

"Is that you ringing my doorbell young man?" to anyone he would have sounded like a grouchy old man but Edward knew better.

"Yes sir, I have some special feel good soup for Jasper. He needs to eat all of it so he can play with me tomorrow, It takes a whole night to work," he said matter of fact like. Mr. Whitlock stepped aside so that the boys would come in.

Edward marched up to Mrs. Whitlock and presented his contribution to Jasper's road to recovery.

"This is for Jasper he needs to eat all of it in his favorite bowl so he can get better." Mrs. Whitlock wasted no time in transferring the soup for Edward.

"Okay why don't you go upstairs and check on him while I put this in a bowl for him?" Edward flew up the stairs to Jaspers bedroom opening the door as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake his best friend. Jasper was fast asleep but when he felt his bed shift he opened his eyes to find his best friends bright green eyes and soft smile.

"Hi, I brought you some feel good soup. You have to eat it all so you can play with me tomorrow."

Jasper had missed his best friend over the past two days that he spent in bed with a fever. He was sure that Edward being here was what made him feel so much better than the day before. His whole body felt at ease, and he felt even better when Edward took his hand under the covers. Jasper closed his eyes and fell back to sleep knowing that no matter what his best friend would be right there by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

My Friend

Chapter 8

Edward knew that his best friend meant much more to him than a simple friend but he wasn't sure how much more. He realized it in the year they turned ten. Edward and Jasper had a 'double digit' birthday party in the Cullen's back yard. They invited all their other friends from school, including Bella and Alice. They were the two girls that followed Edward and Jasper around at school. To Edward they were just friends, but to the girls they were the cutest boys in school and they wanted them as their boyfriends. Edward notice Alice was extra attentive with Jasper at the party and Bella was more clingy than usual but he figured it was just that they were excited about the party.

"Jasper can we go sit down by the trees?" Alice asked when Edward came over with some punch for his best friend.

"Sure Ali, are you tired?" he asked as he walked away with her on his arm. Edward stood there with the cup still in his hand and Bella at his side.

"Edward, do you want to go sit by the trees, too?" Edward turned to her and was about to say yes when he noticed that Alice had her hand in Jasper's.

"No, I need to go back inside. You can join them if you want." Edward walked back to the deck and sat there and watched as Alice got closer and closer and smiled and laughed at everything Jasper said.

"He's not even that funny." Edward mumbled under his breath. He felt someone sit next to him but he didn't bother to see who it was.

"Are you okay kiddo?" Of all the people, he never expected it to be Rosalie. "Edward why don't you help me get some more drinks?" Edward nodded and stood to follow Rosalie.

From the corner of his eye he saw when Alice kissed Jasper on the lips. Edward ran past Rosalie and straight to his bedroom, he stayed there until Jasper came looking for him. Never had he felt anything so painful in his life. There was a tightness in his chest that took his breath away and he didn't know how to make it go away. He felt his eyes water and tears run down his cheeks but he couldn't figure out why he felt like his world had been ripped from him, he had seen Jasper flirt with many girls. Granted he had never seen him kiss any of them.

"Hey man what are you doing up here, you're missing all the fun. Plus the cake is coming out." Jasper wiggled his eyebrows and Edward couldn't do anything else but smile at his antics. Jasper reached for his hand and Edward took it with a ping of hurt knowing that his contact with Jasper would only ever be as friends. Little did he know that Jasper also craved a different kind of friendship from Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

My Friend

Chapter 9

Jasper had been looking forward to their tenth birthday and was so nervous he couldn't even look at Edward. He wanted to tell his best friend that he thought he liked him more than just a friend. He couldn't explain how he knew or what more even meant but he did. But for most of the party he hid behind Alice and Bella. When Jasper went to sit by the trees with Alice he was pushed by a very eager Alice into coming out. She was so embarrassed for throwing herself at him, but she understood and promised to keep his secret. He ran around looking for Edward when his sister stopped him and pointed him in the right direction.

"Hey man what are you doing up here, you're missing all the fun. Plus the cake is coming out." He wiggled his eyebrows in a way he knew would make Edward smile. He noticed the wetness on his cheeks and the watery eyes and stepped into his room and closed the door.

"Are you okay E?" he stood close to Edward, when he didn't answer he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Did someone say something to you?" Jasper didn't tolerate anyone bothering Edward in any way.

Edward looked at his friend and bit his lip, wondering if he could tell Jasper how he really felt. And if he did, how would Jasper react?

"E, you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend in the whole wide world. The Doc and the Cowboy remember?" he said as he pulled Edward's lip from between his teeth.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jasper looked confused.

"Who?" he asked.

"Alice, I…I saw her kiss you." Edward didn't look at Jasper.

"I didn't kiss her back. I don't like her." This time he did look up.

"You don't?" he asked with hope flourishing in his little young heart.

"Nah, she could never compare to you. It's you and me E, just you and me."

That was all Edward needed to know. It would be him and his best friend ever, forever. The rest can wait until tomorrow. They walked out of Edward's bedroom hand in hand and made their way downstairs. By now everyone was used to them holding hands and hugging to show their friendship. Both boys stood in front of the huge blue and green whipped cream cake. Together they blew out the candles wishing for the same thing, that one day the boy next to him would care for him just a little more.


	10. Chapter 10

My Friend

Chapter 10

When Edward and Jasper turned eleven they decided to go camping for their birthday. Jasper said he would teach Edward everything there was to camping in the great outdoors instead of their back yard. Jasper being the avid outdoorsman that he was had scouted out a clearing just on the other side of the Cullen land. He pitched the tent and built a nice stone fireplace and collected the wood so that when he and Edward got there they wouldn't have to worry about those things and just enjoy being in the open.

Jasper's mamma made her special apple pie that Edward loved so much instead of a birthday cake. He made sure that everything was packed properly to keep the wild animals away. Jasper saved all his allowances and any extra cash he could get his hands on to buy Edward a very special gift. A nice stethoscope with '_Dr. Cullen'_ engraved on it, to get him started on his career as the best Dr. in the country. It was hard to get his hands on it because he had to hide it from Edward. Jasper couldn't keep any secrets.

"Are you sure you know where this place is, Jasper?" Edward asked as he looked around the forest and didn't recognizing anything.

"I think I do, E. We just have to keep going…" Jasper fought really hard to keep from laughing, he knew exactly where he was but he wanted to give his best friend a little scare before they got to their camping spot. "How long do you think before the stars come out, E?" His friend now looked thoroughly scared and he clung to Jasper's arm.

"What? How am I supposed to know? I thought you had all this figured out? We didn't even bring any food, Jasper." Edward's voice kept getting higher and higher with every word he said. Jasper couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh.

Edward punched Jasper on the arm as hard as he could. "Ass!"

"Hey, watch it-don't bruise the merchandise," Jasper said between fits of laughter. But when he noticed his best friend wasn't laughing he quickly composed himself.

"Aww, come on E, you know I would never let you get lost out here, especially without food," He said with his most charming smile. Edward, like most of the girls in town, was defenseless to the Whitlock charm.

"You're still an ass." Both boys laughed and Edward bumped him with his elbow and walked faster. Jasper never being one to let Edward get away with anything caught up and pushed him back. Soon like any other time they were in a wrestling match, but like most times Jasper pinned Edward to the ground and tickled him until he screamed uncle. When Jasper felt his victory was established, he helped Edward off the ground and proceeded to clean the leaves and dead branches off his clothes and hair. Jasper easily guided them to their little get away.

"What do you think E.?" Edward looked around impressed with the elaborate camp site Jasper had set up.

"You did all this by yourself?" Jasper nodded proudly as they walked further into the camp.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I…wow" Edward wanted to jump and kiss Jasper for what promised to be the best birthday ever.

"Come on E, I got us some birthday pie." Edward stopped dead in his tracks.

"No way?" he said enthusiastically, and Jasper nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah baby, nothing but the best for my boy, mamma's apple pie." Edward ran the few steps to his best friend and tackled him.

"Thanks Jasper." And for some unknown reason he kissed him. Not just a kiss, he kissed him on the lips. Both Edward and Jasper jumped back at the same time and didn't look at each other.

"I…uhm… I'm going to go get some wood for the fire." Jasper walked away quickly without giving Edward a chance to answer.

Edward started to cry thinking that he had just ruined everything between him and Jasper. He didn't move from the spot on the ground where Jasper had left him until Jasper came back.

"Come on E, you can't sit there the whole day. Let's get some pie and…and just come on." Edward took Jasper's outstretched hand. He tried to pull his hand away once he was on his feet but Jasper wouldn't have it. They walked hand in hand to what was supposed to be a table but before they reached it Jasper interlaced their fingers. Edward released an audible sigh of relief. This was in fact one of their best birthdays ever.


	11. Chapter 11

I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER.**

My Friend

Chapter 11

That summer Edward and Jasper became avid campers, running into the wilderness every chance they got. But it wasn't the fresh air and the great outdoors that brought them out there, because they rarely came out of their tent. This summer was one of exploration, after the initial shock of what had happened Edward confessed to Jasper that he had feelings for him that went further than friendship. Jasper's response was "Cool, me too."

Edward and Jasper spent so much time camping that they didn't even notice their older siblings, who were also home for the summer, had made their own connection. It wasn't until they came home from one of their camping trips to a somber house and an upset Emmett that they noticed it.

While Edward and Jasper were in their little paradise, Edward's great-grandmother passed away. Edward didn't know her very well, but Emmett was very attached to her, being that he lived with her the first ten years of his life. Rosalie made plans to travel with the Cullen's with her boyfriend Emmett for moral support.

"Did you know?" Jasper asked while he helped Edward pack a bag for the trip.

"About Em and Rosalie? Not a clue. Emmett said he wanted to talk to us but he didn't say what about." Jasper was very protective of his sister even though he was the younger one. But he knew Emmett and if there was anyone he could trust to take care of his sister, it was Emmett.

"I'm sorry about your grams, I know I would be in a bad way right now if my grandpa died. Are you okay?" Jasper asked Edward as he passed by him to put a pair of shoes in his bag.

"Yeah, I didn't know her like Emmett did, I had only visited a hand full of times, so I guess I'm okay." Jasper went to Edward's bedroom door and locked it, then came back to Edward and hugged him wrapping his long arms around Edward's much shorter frame.

"Call me if you need to, it doesn't matter what time of the day or night." He nodded and took a deep breath enjoining Jasper's sent. "Now can I get some sugar cause there's no telling when you'll be back."

Edward smiled and looked up at his best friend who lowered down to his level and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow.

When the kiss ended neither of them pulled away wanting to enjoy the other's closeness just a little longer before they said good bye. This would be the longest time since they met that they would be apart from each other.

"I wish you could come with us." Edward whispered.

"I know." Jasper whispered back.

A knock at the door broke the moment and Edward went back to packing while Jasper opened the door.

"Hey buddy, you ready?" Emmett's usual cheerful smile was replaced with a sorrowful one. "Hey Jazz man. Sorry you can't come with us bro; Eddie would have loved the company."

"It's okay, I understand, hey, Em sorry about your grams man." Jasper stepped up to Emmett and hugged him, barely able to wrap his arms around the big teddy bear.

"Thanks bro," Emmett hugged Jasper back in appreciation.

When they were ready to go Edward and Jasper ran back to the room with the excuse that they forgot something just so that they could kiss one last time before they were separated.

"I'll see you when we get back," Edward said in a solemn voice.

"Okay," Jasper said just as sad.

When they were back outside with everyone else they put on their brave faces and played around about being left behind and forgetting what the other boy looked like. This was one of the first times they would be separated but not the last. This time however solidified where they stood, what they were and what they wanted. Jasper and Edward waved at each other as Edward's parents car pulled away and at that moment they both realized just how much the other boy meant to them.


	12. Chapter 12

My Friend

Chapter 12

I don't want to move on.

*** Warning you will need a box of tissue***

Upon his return Edward wasted no time in demanding what he expected from Jasper. Jasper's heart flared to the size of a basketball. Edward told him that this best friend routine was not acceptable any more. And that he wanted the world to know how he felt about Jasper. Half way through their twelfth year Jasper and Edward set up a dinner with both their families included just like Emmett and Rosalie did when they told them about their engagement.

They set everything up themselves-they cooked half the food and ordered the part that was too complicated for them, they had dessert, and after dessert came the speech. Together they came out to their families.

Emmett and Rosalie cheered them on, their moms were surprised but happy for them and their fathers were just confused. At the end everyone applauded them for being true to themselves, and then the rules came in. Now that their parents knew the nature of their relationship they decided that camping trips alone would have to stop immediately.

"Maybe you guys should have waited a little longer? But I'm proud of you guys for coming out the way you did. Oh and Jasper, if you break my little brother's heart I'll break you." Jasper put his hand out to Emmett and Emmett took it.

"Right back at ya big guy," Jasper said coolly.

Now when they were at one or the others house, their bedroom doors had to stay open. So they had to resort to drastic measures, hiking, and lots of it. They still went to their special place but they just couldn't stay like they used to anymore.

The summer of their thirteenth birthday Edward picked how they would celebrate it. He asked his parents to take him and Jasper to their beach house in Miami for a week. Edward's parents would be staying with friends since he wanted to surprise Jasper with a romantic dinner on the beach. Jasper's parents decided to go to Texas to visit Jasper's grandpa while the kids were gone. They left early the day before and would stop along the way to sight see, so they would probably be on the road for a couple of days. Rosalie and Emmett were in their last year of college, they both took a year off after Emmett's grandma died and went back to finish.

Esme was about to close the door to their home when the land line rang. She almost didn't answer it but she got a feeling that it was of dire importance.

"Cullen residence," she waited for the person on the other line to speak but all she got was sobs. Then her cell phone rang and it was Emmett's ring tone. "Rose is that you honey? Rosalie, what's wrong?" Rosalie sobbed louder and couldn't speak.

Mr. Cullen ran into the house with his cell still in his hand. Edward and Jasper came in shortly after laughing and playing but when they saw the faces of Edward's parent's they knew something was wrong.

Mr. Cullen took the phone from his wife so that she could go to Jasper.

"Rosalie listen to me, I'm going to book a flight for you right now. Emmett is on his way to get you." As soon as he hung up he was on the phone again.

"Jasper, something happened…" Before she could finish Jasper ran out the door.

He was sure that if he made it home he would find his parent's car parked in the driveway. Edward was right behind him. Jasper dug through his pockets for his keys. When he found them he struggled to get the key in the key hole so Edward tried to help.

"No, I… I just…" he didn't finish, when he finally got the door open he ran in. "Mom…" He ran into the next room. "Dad" but he got no response. The house was empty. Jasper felt his legs give and he didn't fight it. Edward was standing next to him and caught him, he helped Jasper down slowly. Jasper dug through his pockets again looking for his cell phone and dialed his parent's number; it went straight to voice mail.

_"This is mamma Whitlock, you know what to do. Bye now" _

Jasper didn't cry. He just sat there in the arms of one of the most important people in his life. He didn't know how long he sat there but next time he was aware of his surroundings his sister was the one holding him. She cried on his shoulder and he just held her, but still he didn't cry. His grandpa got there late that night and spoke to the Cullen's about Jasper staying with them until everything was settled.

Rosalie stayed in her parent's house and made the funeral arrangements with Emmett by her side. Jasper didn't speak much. He just followed Edward around. He still expected his parents to call and say they loved and missed him, he expected to hear how dad was getting on his mom's nerves and how cold he kept it in the car. But his cell phone never rang.

Edward managed to get him to eat a couple of times, but not nearly enough and he started to worry about him. He asked his dad to give him something to make him feel better but his father said that Jasper needed to grieve, and that every person handled it differently.

The day of the viewing Rosalie asked Jasper if he wanted to stay home but he said he wanted to be there. Jasper and Rosalie sat in the front row with their significant others by their sides, Grandpa Whitlock and the Cullen's sat behind them. That was as far as Jasper dared to get. He still hoped that his cell phone would ring.

The next day Jasper was on auto pilot. He got up, brushed his teeth, showered, dressed, and waited with his phone in his hand. When Edward offered him something to eat he refused, and again Edward asked his dad for help.

"Dad I can't stand it, it's like it's him but it's not. You have to do something."

"Edward, I'm sorry son, but there is just nothing I can do, it's up to him." Edward's father wished there was something he could do but until he thought that Jasper was a danger to himself or others there really wasn't anything he could do.

Jasper rode with the Cullen's to the funeral and then to the burial site refusing to ride with Rosalie in the limo behind the hearse. He didn't sit in the section marked for immediate family, he stood in the back under a tree with Edward by his side. When it was all over and everyone was gone he went to the two caskets and sat in front of them.

"Mamma, daddy, I want you to know that I'm not mad at you for leaving us so soon. I know if it was up to you, you would be riding along one of the trails behind grandpa's ranch on the way to a picnic, so when I think of you that's where I'll picture you. I want you to know that I will be the man you wanted me to be and make you proud. I also want you to know that I plan on marrying Edward one day. Daddy I'm sorry I couldn't pass the Whitlock name down to the next generation or give you guys grandbabies but maybe Rosie and Emmett will work something out in that department. Thank you for being the best parents a guy could ever ask for. I guess I'll go now; it might be a while before I can come back but I will come back. Bye now and I love you."

As he walked back to the car there was gust of wind and Jasper swore he smelled his mother's lavender perfume. He looked up to the clear blue sky and closed his eyes picturing his mamma's beautiful smile. It would be a long time before Jasper revisited his parent's resting place but he would come back to tell them of his greatest achievements.


	13. Chapter 13

My Friend

I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Chapter 13

I have a home

It had been almost a week since the funeral and Jasper still wouldn't eat. He sat in Edward's room and stared at his cell phone most of the day, as if expecting a phone call. He still hadn't cried either and that scared Edward because he knew how much Jasper loved his parents. But there was absolutely nothing he could do. Jasper walked around like a zombie at times, showing no emotion, just blank. He didn't want to do anything, not even go camping.

They were all having dinner when Grandpa Whitlock announced that he was finished with all of his son's affairs, at least what he could do, since Rosalie was an adult now she was able to handle most of it. He said he would head out the next morning and that he would take Jasper with him. Jasper looked at his grandpa like he was a stranger.

"What?" Jasper stood abruptly knocking his chair down. Edward startled next to him causing him to jump up as well. "What do you mean I'm coming with you?" This was the most anyone had heard from him since the accident and his words were not like him at all. Esme and Carlisle both stood and tried to calm him down.

"Jasper, honey…" Esme was cut off by Jaspers harsh words.

"Did anyone think about asking me if I wanted to go? How do you even know if I want to go anywhere?"

"Jasper, calm down," Rosalie said now standing next to him.

"Calm down! You don't even want me here, am I too much for you to handle, Rose?" Rosalie put a hand on his arm and he pulled away forcefully, almost knocking her over. Emmett stepped in and tried to talk to him as well.

"Hey bro calm down, that's not it man…" but Jasper didn't want to hear anything they had to say.

Jasper had been numb for the last week and suppressed every feeling that threatened to show itself, so that when something did slip it pulled everything out with it. He was hurting so much, but didn't know how to handle it, that all he could do was lash out at everyone around him. Unfortunately the only ones around him were the people he cared about the most.

"What about you, Edward. You want me to go too? Am I bringing you down too?" Edward couldn't even say anything; he didn't recognize the person speaking to him. All he could do was shake his head.

Emmett tried again, but Jasper tried to push him away. Emmett didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't want him to hurt anyone else either, so he wrapped his arms around him and held him down. Jasper thrashed and kicked, yelling at them that this was his home.

"Emmett, let him go!" Edward yelled and tried to pull his brother's arms away from Jasper, but Emmett was too strong for him.

"I'm not going anywhere, I have a home," Jasper cried out. He managed to get an arm free and reached for Edward pulling on him and throwing Emmett off balance. All three boys fell to the floor, with their combined weight they landed on top of Edward, twisting his arm in an awkward angle. Edward screamed but Emmett didn't release Jasper.

Carlisle brought out a mild sedative he had at home in case of emergencies and injected Jasper with it. When he was finally subdued, Emmett took him to the guest bedroom instead of Edward's room. Carlisle immediately checked on Edward and established that his arm was not broken, but it would be sore for a few days.

Carlisle wrapped Edward's arm to his body to minimize its movement. When he was done he made his way up to the guest room and climbed in the bed with Jasper. Edward knew Jasper didn't mean to hurt him, but he knew that the way Jasper reacted was very dangerous for everyone. He decided that it was time for him to say something to Jasper about the way he was grieving, or more like he wasn't.

Rosalie spoke to her grandpa about Jasper staying in Forks with the Cullen's.

"He feels safe here papa, Edward is his boyfriend and he needs him more than any of us. They have a really strong connection, even before they were boyfriends, and right now he probably feels alone even with a house full of people."

"Mr. Whitlock, we don't mind Jasper staying with us, he's like our own son. We know this isn't the way he normally acts. He's the sweetest boy we've ever known. He just needs time to cope with the immense loss. Please let him stay. You wouldn't have to worry about anything-we'll take care of any coasts-and we'll keep you informed as to how he is doing." Esme loved Jasper like her own child and would do anything to keep him safe.

"Papa he needs to grieve and I think Edward can help him with that." Rosalie pleaded with her papa even though she was now Jasper's legal guardian.

"All right. I recon you know what the boy needs better than me, he sure spends a lot of time with Edward. Just let me know how he is, and don't sugar coat it." Rosalie and Esme both agreed to keep in touch with him and let him know how things progressed.

Edward laid in front of Jasper with his back to him, the way they used to when they were still allowed to go camping. He wished they could go back to those days when all that mattered was the time they could leave for another camping trip. Edward cried himself to sleep wishing he could take Jasper's pain away.

When Jasper opened his eyes again it was morning and he had a very hot body pressed against him. By the scent alone he knew it was Edward. When Jasper tried to pull him closer, Edward whimpered in pain. Jasper jumped up to see what was wrong with Edward and he noticed the bandage pinning his arm to his mid-section. Edward looked up at Jasper with watery eyes, the night before hitting Jasper like a freight train.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I didn't… I just…" Jasper buried his face in his hands, and cried properly for the first time since his parents passed away.

"They're gone…" Jasper sobbed and Edward fought with the bandage to get it off so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend. Even with the pain he held Jasper tightly and waited for his sobbing to subside. They lay in bed for a long time without saying a word. Edward knew that when Jasper was ready he would talk to him.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Jasper asked in a low rough voice.

"I don't know Babe; I guess we just take it one day at a time." Edward promised he would be by his side forever and that was exactly what he intending to do.

"E,"

"Hmmm"

"I lo…thanks Doc."

"Yeah, any time cowboy." Edward didn't miss the correction Jasper had made. He knew how Jasper felt. He felt it too.

That day Edward and Jasper sat in the guest room almost all day and night just talking. Jasper and Edward cried and laughed together as they shared stories of Jasper's parents. Even though Jasper was still hurting he felt lighter knowing that he would never have to face a hard moment alone in his life. They decided many things about their future that day. Jasper told Edward that he was going to marry him one day and Edward responded that he would wait for him until the end of time. Jasper knew that this was a pivotal moment in their lives together and even though neither boy actually said they loved each other they both knew they did.


	14. Chapter 14

I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER.**

My Friend

Chapter 14

My home

Jasper stayed at the Cullen's for the rest of the summer not being able to go back to his home without his parents there. A week before school started back up Edward and Esme accompanied him to get some of his personal things.

Jasper walked around the house like it was the first time he had ever been there; it seemed so different now that his parents were gone. He took his clothes and a couple of pictures of him and Rosalie with their parents. His eyes were blurry with tears when he saw the note his mom had left for him on the fridge knowing he would be back before them from his trip to Miami.

_To my beautiful baby boy,_

_ Jasper you be good for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and be a gentleman with Edward._

_ We'll be back soon and bring back lots of pictures of Chocolate and her new cult. _

_ I hope you and Edward have lots of fun, but not too much. Take care and don't forget_

_ Mamma and daddy love you._

_ Love,_

_ Mamma_

Jasper sat on the floor and read and reread the letter; Edward sat next to him with one arm around his shoulder.

"E, you think your parents would mind if we stayed here the night? I miss them so much."

"I can ask my mom. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Esme walked in the kitchen just then and crouched down in front of them placing one hand on Edward's knee and one on Jasper's.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Jasper?" She waited for his response. He looked up at her and nodded.

"I need to… I just miss them so much…" Jasper pulled his knees closer to his chest and buried his face in his folded arms and cried. Edward hated that his boyfriend was in so much pain but couldn't do anything to take it away. He cried out of frustration and feeling helpless, and Esme being so sensitive to their pain cried with them.

It took Jasper a while but with Edward and his family's help, he did recover from his numbness.

Half way through eighth grade Jasper informed Edward that he would be taking J.R.O.T.C. when they got to high school so it would facilitate him going to the military after graduation. Even though Edward was proud of his boyfriend he felt like he was being left behind. Edward had already decided he would go to medical school when he graduated, specializing in pediatric medicine.

High school was hard for Edward, not academically of course, he could teach pretty much any class he was in. He felt out of place because he wasn't as outgoing as Jasper. Jasper played on the football team and on the baseball team, while Edward was president of the science club and head of the yearbook committee. They were complete opposite in their interests, but when they were together nothing mattered, they were one in the same.

When they were fifteen they decided to go camping again to celebrate their birthdays.

"Hey you want to go camping this year?" Edward suggested.

"Hell yeah, we could leave Friday and come back Sunday." Jasper missed his camping trips with his boyfriend.

Edward was excited to spend some alone time with Jasper. Their parents had decided that they were responsible enough to share a room but not a bed. Two twin beds were put in the place of Edward's queen size with a night stand between them. Even though they shared beds sometimes it wasn't the same as being able to share a bed and do the things they wanted to do to each there without worrying about Edward's parents walking in on them.

Jasper and Edward had done plenty of exploring and dry humping with and without clothes, but they had never gone all the way. They both knew they weren't ready for that yet, but they knew that it was something they would only share with each other.

The hike to their spot was pleasant Jasper held Edward's hand stopping occasionally to kiss or just hold each other. They enjoyed the rare sunny weather to the fullest and planned to make the best of their birthday camping trip.

The clearing looked the same as they remembered it, only this year there were more wild flowers than the last time they camped. Both boys worked diligently to get the camp site back to the way they once had it. Edward learned a lot about camping from Jasper and didn't need much instructing. Jasper collected the wood for the fire and Edward put the fire place Jasper had built back together. When they were satisfied with the camp site they took a much needed rest. Edward took Jasper's hand and guided him into the tent. To the boys intercourse was still in their distant future, tasting and touching however, was something they thoroughly enjoyed. The sounds of the wilderness were replaced by the moans and groans coming from the small confines of their tent. For the next couple of years this would again become where they would come to find solace in each other leaving the rest of the world outside their personal paradise.


	15. Chapter 15

I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER.**

My Friend

Chapter 15

Why so soon?

"E, you knew this was coming. I told you a long time ago that I was gonna join."

"But the plan was that we would leave together, not you leaving me here for a whole year by myself."

Jasper decided that as soon as he turned seventeen he would have Rosalie, his legal guardian, sign the papers needed for him to join the Army. They were in their sophomore year of high school and Edward would be left to finish high school alone.

"Babe, you have like a hundred years of med school ahead of you and I won't be there with you either."

"But that's not till later; I need you with me here, now. It's always been you and me, not just me."

"Doc you can do this, you're the strongest person I know. And I'll be back in six months when I graduate from boot camp."

Jasper wrapped his arms around a now taller Edward. He hit a growth spurt over the summer and was now almost as tall as Jasper, but still lanky. Jasper was an athlete playing football and baseball for the last few years. Edward was not much of an athlete; he ran with Jasper and kept in shape just to have something in common with him, other than the love they shared.

"Jasper, do you know how difficult it will be for me without you?" Edward felt like his world was slipping away from him. He had never had to be without Jasper this long. "And after boot camp you leave again to who knows where for who knows how long. Then what?"

"E, if it'll make you feel better you can come with me. We'll rent an apartment whereever I get stationed and you can go to the community college in the area."

"Jasper, you know I can't do that." Edward buried his face in the crook of Jaspers neck, filling his lungs with Jasper's scent. He tightened his arms around Jasper and voiced what he had been thinking of for a couple of weeks. "What if you find someone there that you like more than me?"

"Hey," Jasper pulled back so he could look into Edward's eyes. "I could never find anyone better than you, because Paul Walker is gone now." Edward punched Jasper in the stomach for his comment.

"Shit, that hurt." He tried to laugh it off, but Edward did have some strength in his playful punch.

"I'm being serious you jerk." Edward pulled away and sat on his bed.

"Doc, it will only be for a little while, when I get out of boot camp I can request to get stationed closer to you. We can talk every night and we can even tango." Jasper got that mischievous look in his face and rubbed Edward's crotch. "You could give yourself a physical for me and I could supervise it through tango."

"God, I hate that you do this to me." Edward was instantly hard, and Jasper knew he had distracted him successfully.

This year Jasper wanted to have a romantic birthday dinner with Edward. He had bought him a promise ring that he would give him after dinner. He was going to make the best of it because it might be the last birthday they spent together for a while. But he wanted Edward to know that he loved him and would never break his trust. He couldn't marry him yet but he would as soon as Edward graduated from med school.

He didn't tell Edward what the plan was, just to be ready to go by six, and to wear something nice.

"Jaz, please tell me where we're going." Jasper shook his head knowing that Edward would beg and beg until they got there. But he wouldn't budge. All the way to Seattle, Edward begged and whined and huffed and puffed but Jasper didn't relent. Edward knew better than to think he would give in, he often told him he was like a stubborn old mule. When they finally pulled up to the nice restaurant, Jasper handed his keys to the valet and walked around to open the door for Edward. Edward blushed at the attention Jasper was giving him but he secretly liked it.

"Wow Jaz, this is nice," Edward said looking around. Edward had been to nice restaurants like this before with his parents for different functions, but never on a date with Jasper. Jasper was so proud of his boyfriend that he walked taller with Edward by his side.

They walked in and were met by the hostess.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the snooty looking lady said to them and Jasper stepped up.

"Yes, we have a reservation for two under Whitlock." The hostess looked at her planner and found the name.

"Yes, well you're a little early but your table is ready, follow me." Jasper took Edward's hand again and followed behind the hostess.

They sat in a cozy spot in the back of the restaurant just like Jasper had requested. Edward noticed that Jasper was more and more fidgety as the night progressed. He tried to ignore it at first but then it got to the point where Jasper was starting to shut down. Going completely silent for long moments at a time Edward finally had enough and just before dessert came out he decided to call him out.

"Okay spit it out before you choke on it." Jasper was surprised by Edwards's outburst, he didn't know what to say. "Is something wrong?" he asked with a solemn tone thinking that maybe Jasper was about to break up with him.

"What? No, what would make you think that? I just… fuck this is harder than I thought." He said the last part in a low whisper while running his fingers through his hair for the hundredth time.

"If it's about you joining the Army, I… I'm fine with it. I promised you I would wait forever and I will."

Jasper pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

"I know we're still too young to get married, but I'm not too young to know that you're it for me. This ring is just me promising you that I _will_ marry you one day…" Jasper hesitated for a moment when he looked up to see Edward's expression. It was good, he looked happy; he had that look that he would get when they were kids and he was getting ready to cry but would fight to keep his face from scrunching up. Jasper decided to continue. "I…," he licked his lips and tried again. "I love you Edward," he said with conviction.

Without warning Edward jumped out of his seat and tackled his boyfriend to the ground. The commotion of the chairs hitting the floor had the other patrons turning in their seats and some even got up to check on them. When Edward stood up red-faced and with tears in his eyes, he looked around the restaurant embarrassed he had gotten carried away.

"Sorry," he said to everyone within ear shot as they took their seats again. The waitress came out with a big smile on her face and Edward's favorite dessert in her hand, vanilla yogurt with gummy worms. Edward looked up at a very proud looking Jasper. Ever since they were little this had been their favorite treat and every time they had it, it was like being transported back the their second date, as Jasper had taken to calling it.

"This was the day I realized that you would be in my life forever. And even though I can't do it just yet, I plan to make you my husband one day. I want you to know that even though we are getting ready to be hundreds of miles apart, when I close my eyes the only person I will see next to me will be you. I'm sorry that I have to go away to find my way in life but I promise to come back to you a man ready to give you the world."

Edward had tears running down his cheeks, he was crying so much his eyes were blurry and he had snot running down his nose. He reached for a napkin, wiped his face and hugged his boyfriend.

"I hope those are happy tears, Doc," Jasper said with a shaky voice. Edward nodded his head in the crook of Jasper's neck.

The waitress who had heard everything was now in tears, too.

"I'm sorry; I just wasn't expecting all this…" Edward said and Jasper laughed.

"That was the plan."

"I…" Edward took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about you leaving so soon. I just couldn't think of being without you, but I want you to know that I am okay now. I'll be waiting for our day to come. And in the mean time I'll become your Doc. I love you, cowboy."

Edward prepared the rest of the year for Jasper's departure. But it didn't matter how much time he had to prepare he knew it would never be enough. The love of his life was going to be walking out the door in a few months to work on what would be the beginnings of their future, and he would have to wait for him patiently while he started his contribution to their tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER.**

My Friend

Chapter 16 Good Old Uncle Sam

Jasper had started the year by taking his test to get his diploma early. He didn't want to waste any time in getting signed up in the Army. So on the day of his birthday Jasper and Edward walked into the recruiting office escorted by Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper walked up to the first desk he saw and extended his hand out to the man sitting behind it in a military uniform.

"How do you do sir, my name is Jasper Hale Whitlock, I want to enlist as soon as possible, today is my birthday and my sister, Rosalie Whitlock, is here to sign for me." He turned back to Rosalie for the man to see, and waited for his answer.

"Well it seems that you're ready to be shipped out." Jasper nodded.

"Okay, then have you finished high school yet?" Jasper took out the piece of paper they gave him until his diploma arrived so that he could have proof that he indeed graduated.

"Yes sir, I have my verification paper right here, I took the test but I won't get my actual diploma until the end of the school year."

"I see, ma'am," he reached out to shake Rosalie's hand just as Emmett walked in the door. He had been parking the jeep while the small group walked in.

"What did I miss?" he asked Edward who was standing almost at the door trying to make himself look smaller. Edward shook his head and Emmett gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry," Emmett said to the recruiting officer.

"No problem, I'm Corporal Royce King, so let's get this started…"

For the next two and a half hours Corporal King explained everything to Jasper while Edward stood in the background listening to everything that was said, wishing this was any place but what it really was. Both Emmett and Rosalie asked questions on Jasper's behalf, but Emmett was the one to ask the question that no one else dared to ask.

"Now Jasper here is my brother-in-law, but not just because of my beautiful fiancé but because he and my brother are in a relationship as well. What are the rules and regulations in regards to that?"

"Well the military has a "don't ask don't tell policy" but as long as he respects his teammates, he should be fine, however you will always have one in the group that doesn't feel the same. My advice is to keep it to yourself." Edward sighed loudly at the Corporal's words. "I'm sorry son. I mean no disrespect, my younger sister is also in a same sex relationship, happily married for three years now, and she kept her relationship a secret for five years, until she felt confident that no one would hold it against her. Now every new squad she gets she tells them right of the bat where she stands. She tries not to be alone with any female soldiers just to be on the safe side, but she is very professional."

Jasper pulled Edward closer to him and held his hand trying to get him to relax a little. It wasn't that Edward didn't want him to go in the military; it was that he was afraid of how it would change him.

When Rosalie and Jasper had signed all the paper work that needed to be signed and gotten the date that he would have to come in for his testing they went to meet Carlisle and Esme for dinner. Edward was still quiet. This made it so much more real and he hated it, he tried so hard over the past few months to put on a smile for Jasper but it was just too hard to keep up the façade.

"E, it will be good for us. I promise," he said as they sat in the back seat of Emmett's jeep. Jasper pulled Edward closer to him and kissed him softly. "I need to be able to provide for you like a real man and you know this is all I've ever wanted to do."

"I could take care of us, you could go to college and major in history… you love history. After you graduate you could teach at a local school or college." Edward's voice wavered as he spoke.

"Doc, it will only be four years, think of it like we're in different colleges or something. After that I can request to be stationed near you. We could buy a home together and get married and who knows maybe even adopt a kid… or a dog, I don't know yet. But the point is we'll be together."

"I just thought that we would be closer, you know like in the same state, preferably the same campus but I was willing to compromise."

To Edward being away from Jasper was the worst kind of punishment possible. He felt like his world might just end. Jasper could see just how hard this was for Edward and hated himself for putting his boyfriend through this.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll wait until you start med school, and then I'll enlist. That way it won't be so hard for you when I do have to go."

Edward looked in Jasper's baby blue eyes that were now sad. Edward realized that this was Jasper's calling just like being a doctor was his, and he couldn't be responsible for him being deprived.

"No, but know this Jasper Hale Whitlock, if you ever think that you can leave me out of the loop about any crazy mission you plan on taking, and I know you will because you're the cowboy and you don't do anything half way, I will cut your balls of and wear them around my neck." At Edward's words Jasper's face broke out in a smile that threatened to break his face in half. He jumped on top of Edward and kissed him properly. In that kiss he promised that there was so much more to come.

"I'll show you how happy you make me when we get home." he promised Edward in his sexy rough voice.

Edward groaned and pushed Jasper off him. "Look what you did, I can't go in there like this." Jasper looked down at Edward's very obvious erection and smiled proudly at his handy work.

"I could take care of it for you." Jasper wiggled his eyebrows and Edward had to laugh.

"Come on ;mom, dad, Rose and Emmett are waiting for us." Edward pushed the door open and waited for Jasper to get out before he closed it. Jasper slung his arm over Edward's shoulder and Edward's arm went around Jasper's waist. Together they walked in the restaurant where Jasper had made his promise to Edward and joined their family. They received a few waves and hellos from the staff members that were present on that very special day.

With Edward standing both physically and metaphorically besides him, Jasper knew there was no obstacle he couldn't overcome. A week later when Jasper had taken all the required tests and finished all the paperwork, Jasper was given a departure date. He was looking forward to it. With Edward by his side the world could bring it on, they were ready for it.


	17. Chapter 17

I OWN NOTHING. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED **STEPHENIE MEYER. **

Sorry it's taking me so long to update, I have finals to get through and I should be back on track. Thank you for your support.

My friend

Chapter 17

The days leading up to Jasper's departure date were the most agonizing Edward had ever experienced. He wished that time would just stop dead in its tracks. Jasper was going to boot camp in just under a week and he couldn't take it anymore, he had to say something to Jasper about it before he self-imploded… it was time for another camping trip.

"Rosie, can I talk to you?" Jasper had one day to make sure that his surprise for Edward was complete.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rosalie and Emmett were now living in the Whitlock home. Rosalie got a job in the nearby town of Port Angeles and Emmett was working at the hospital with his dad, as a physical therapist.

"Rose, I…" Jasper didn't know exactly how to talk to his sister about having sex with his boyfriend. "I love Edward and I think I'm ready to take the next step. I just don't know if he's ready."

Rose knew he was going to need to have the talk; she just didn't expect him to be the one to approach her.

"Okay and you want to know if he's ready." Jasper nodded and she continued. "Look Jazzy baby, the thing is that you won't even need to ask, when you two are ready you will both know. When Em and I first…you know, he didn't ask and I didn't need him to. It just happened and it was the most beautiful moment in my life."

"I don't want to disappoint him." Jasper wanted nothing but the best for Edward, and that included him.

"Oh honey, you could never disappoint him. Edward loves you so much. What you and Edward have is very special, your bond is so much more than just love, it's on a whole other level." Jasper knew exactly what she was talking about because when he told Edward he loved him, those words just didn't capture the magnitude or the depth of his feelings for the boy with the penny colored hair.

"Thanks Rosie." Jasper hugged his older sister and left in search for the love of his life.

Edward was busy collecting things he might need for the camping trip. He didn't know how much he could prep before he would have to ask Jasper for help but he wanted to get as much done before he had to ask. What he wasn't expecting was for Jasper to barge in his room and kidnap him. Jasper blindfolded him before they got in the car; they rode for almost an hour before Jasper pulled him out of the car and guided him through a crowded lobby of some kind. They road in an elevator for a moment; Edward was so excited to see where Jasper was taking him he couldn't wait to get his sight back. They got off the elevator and walked down a long corridor and finally through a door. Jasper finally took the blindfold off and Edward was standing in a room with a huge glass wall overlooking the greenest forest he had ever seen.

"I want you to make love to me under the moonlight Edward." Jasper whispered in Edward's ear. Edward's breath hitched.

"Jasper…I don't…" Jasper was taken aback by Edward's hesitation and thought that he was pushing Edward into something he wasn't ready for.

"We don't have to, we could just…" Edward cut off Jasper's rambling with a searing kiss.

"What I meant was that when I thought of us making love it was you making love to me." Edward said in a low shy voice. And Jasper breathed a sigh of relief.

Jasper was so nervous. His hands were shaking and his stomach felt like angry butterflies were fluttering around in there.

Jasper had watched educational videos and plenty of porn to know exactly what to do to prep for intercourse but he was still nervous as all hell. He didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend or disgrace himself.

"E. I don't want to hurt you, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Babe, every time I imagined us making love, it was always you inside of me. I know that's what you want; I want to give this to you." Jasper was worried he wouldn't be sure if Edward was ready but it seemed that they were both thinking of the same thing.

Jasper wasted no time in taking his boyfriend to bed. It had been long overdue, and they both wanted the same thing tonight.

Jasper touched Edward in the most caring tender way and kissed him like tomorrow the world would end. He told him how much he loved him and how much he meant to him. Edward submitted to Jasper's will and absorbed every tender touch and every loving word. Soon they were both panting and breathing hard, Jasper had prepped Edward while they were kissing and touching. When they were finally connected in the most intimate way Jasper professed his love and devotion to Edward. Edward reflected it all back to him with tears of both sorrow and happiness.

After they had explored each other's bodies and exerted their energy, Jasper took Edward in his arms and held him while he cried. Edward knew that as beautiful as this all was it cemented their impending separation. He would have to say goodbye to his boyfriend for the first time since they were young and had to separate for summer trips. Jasper whispered in a shaky thick voice how much he loved Edward and how this would only make them stronger. He promised to marry him as soon as Edward graduated from med school and they would buy a home where they would grow old together. But the one thing Jasper promised Edward the most was that his love for him would never wane or falter, if anything it would grow stronger and bolder, and when he got stationed in a nearby base he would never have to leave Edward again.

They spent three days engulfed in each other, only submerging when they needed something to eat or drink. They spent those days in a tangle of limbs and sheets expressing their love for one another verbally and physically.

On the third night they laid in bed holding each other so tight their bodies felt numb.

"Six months baby," Jasper said to Edward. "Just give me six months and I'll follow you to the end of the world." But Edward knew his cowboy too well; six months would never be enough for Jasper. He knew that he would eventually get the itch and go into active duty and Edward knew he would never stand in his way. So he would take everything he could get of the time he had left with his cowboy.

"Okay"


End file.
